1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus that is capable of recording a recording image on a medium that is set in a setting section, is used. In such a recording apparatus, there are cases in which recording position shift of a recording image arises in accordance with setting position shift of a medium.
In such an instance, for example, International Publication No. WO2003/31190 discloses a recording apparatus (an ink jet printing apparatus) that aims to capture an image of a medium (a target printing object) that is set on a bed as a setting section, and suppress recording position shift of a recording image in accordance with setting position shift of a medium on the basis of data that is obtained by capturing an image with an imaging unit.
However, in the recording apparatus that is disclosed in WO03/31190, there are cases in which recording position shift of a recording image in accordance with setting position shift of a medium cannot be suitably suppressed as a result of shift in an attachment position of an imaging unit, blur during image capture or the like.